From the true beginning
by blaircornelias
Summary: the non judging breakfast club fro the beginning :)
1. Chapter 1

_Age 6_

"Nathaniel, are you ready?" Nate looked at his mother and nodded. The door to the car opened up and he looked out. Nate took a deep breath and got out of the car. A few feet ahead of Nate stood another boy. He was wearing a suit. Nate thought it looked pretty silly so he chuckled lowly. The boy heard his chuckle and turned around. "What?" he glared at Nate. Nates smile faded and he walked up to the boy. "I'm sorry. I'm Nate." Nate stretched out his hand to the unfamiliar boy. "I'm Chuck. Chuck Bass." the boy said shaking Nates hand. Nate slightly smiled knowing he had made a friend, before first class of the first day of school. "Should we go to class?" Nate asked and Chuck nodded.

Blair looked at the two boys entering the classroom. One of them had dark hair and brown eyes, he was also wearing a suit. Blair smiled at that. The other boy had blond hair and blue eyes. He looked perfect. Like a prince. Blair smirked as she looked him up and down. A grey t-shirt and jeans shorts, was what he was wearing. Blair felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around with confusion. She didn't know anyone since it was the first day of school. A blond girl smiled at her. "Hi. I'm Serena. Who are you?" The blond, who apparently was called Serena, smiled at Blair while she introduced herself. "I'm Blair. Waldorf that is." she said with grin.

* * *

**So, hey! This is my first gossip girl fanfic. I hope you'll like it and new chapter later today. Please, do leave a review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Blair and Serena ran to the swings hand in hand as soon as recess started. Serena giggled as she said "You first B." Blair smiled at her new best friend and got up on the swing. Serena started push the swing and they laughed. "There's about six different swings. Why don't you just go both of you at the same time?" The dark-haired boy wearing a suit asked them. "Somebody has to push the swing too." Blair answered. "Oh, and who are you?" she questioned. He grinned and looked at her wit amusement. "I'm Chuck Bass." Blair gave Serena a quick look and they both struggled to stop the swing from swinging. When they finally succeeded Blair got off of the swing. "I'm Blair." She held out her hand for Chuck to shake. Chuck shook it shortly and Nate held out his hand to Blair. "Nate.", he said and smiled at her. "I'm Serena." Serena said with a smile and waved at the boys. "Wanna play with us instead of going on the swings?" Chuck asked and looked from Blair to Serena, from Serena to Blair. "I'd love to, what do you say S?" Blair answered and looked at her blond petite friend. Serena nodded with a smile. They walked to a little playhouse. "This can be my house." Blair said. She started walking towards the playhouse but a boy, only a few years older stood in her way. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked her, you could almost hear the threat in his voice. "To the playhouse." Blair said fearlessly. The older boy scoffed. "No. No wannabes in the playhouse." Blair raised her eyebrows looking confused. Serena took one step forward to protect and defend her best friend. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She glanced to see who it was. It was Nate that had laid a supporting hand on her shoulder. "Do you even know who I am?" Blair asked the older boy harshly glaring at him. "I am a Waldorf. Waldorf women are not wannabes." Blair had taken several steps closer to the older boy. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Blair headband. He threw it on the ground and gave Blair a shove. Blair lost balance and fell backwards but fortunately Serena was there to protect and she caught Blair before she hit the ground. Blair got up quickly with the help of her three friends. Nate grabbed her headband from the ground and Blair walked up to the older boy. "This, is not over." she said and turned. Her hair hit his face when she turned around. She smiled at Nate as he gave her her headband. Serena took her hand and the four friends walked away.

"Nathaniel?" the teacher asked. Nate looked at her and nodded "Yes?" "Your mother called us and informed us about that your cousin Tripp Vanderbilt will be picking you up after school. She also said that she forgot to tell you this morning." Nate looked surprised by this. "Oh, okay. Thank you." Serena smiled. "You seem surprised by knowing your cousin is coming to get you." she said to Nate. "Yeah, I don't see him that often." Blair raised one of her eyebrows. "Why?" she asked confusedly. "He's 12 years older than me, he doesn't really care about a child like me." Nate said and shrugged slightly. "Of course he does." Serena said and laid a comforting hand on his upper arm. He looked at her and smiled vaguely.

* * *

**After notes: I hope you guys like it. I'll try to write a new chapter tomorrow, but I have a history assignment due Thursday and I haven't even started yet.. Well, new chapter tomorrow or Tuesday. Sorry about that the chapters have been so short, but maybe I can update more often if I do write short chapter. So, enjoy and review please ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nate!" Tripp shouted when he saw his little cousin. He smiled and walked towards him. Nate looked in the direction of the familiar voice. He smiled widely and ran to him. "Tripp!" He jumped right into his cousins arms. Tripp embraced a hug with a laugh. "It's good to see you lil' cousin." he said with a smile. Nate smiled and let go of his older cousin. Just in time for Blair, Chuck and Serena to arrive. "This, is Chuck, Blair and Serena." Nate said and smiled proudly as he said. "They're my friends." Tripp smiled and shook hands with all of them. Blair flicked her brown shoulder-long hair and looked at Tripp. Serena took Blairs hand and laid her arm around Chucks shoulders. "Oh really? You've made friends the first day of school? Nice work Nate." Serena giggled and Nate grinned at her. "So, Nates friends, you want to tag along? We're going to the Vanderbilt mansion." Tripp said with a smirk. Serena gasped with surprise. "Really?" Blair nodded confidently and then she looked at Chuck. Chuck grinned and nodded. "Sure, we'll come." Tripp chuckled loudly. "You're supposed to be kids, but you make everything sound like a business deal." Nate laughed as well. "Come on boys and girls. Time to go." Serena and Blair walked to the limo hand in hand and Chuck and Nate was right behind them. They took their seats in the limo and after Tripp had stepped in, the door closed. "Juice?" Tripp asked. Serenas eyes sparkled as she nodded. She looked like she was in a trance or something. "Yes, please. I'm parched!" Serena said. Blair smiled at her best friends reaction and sighed. " Make that two." Tripp looked at Nate and Chuck. Nate nodded and so did Chuck. "So, kiddies, what flavors?" "Raspberry." Blair said and her attitude intended that her answer was for everyone. "Actually..." Chuck started but Blair gave him a look and he silenced. Tripp chuckled at Blairs confident. Serena laid a light hand on Blairs knee. "B, actually, I'd love apple or tropical fruits." Blair looked at Serena. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. Chuck, what would you like?" Chuck looked at Blair amused. "Tropical fruits sound like a flavor I'd like." Blair smiled and looked at Tripp and said proudly. "Three tropical fruits flavors and whatever Nate would like." Nate smiled. "I'm proud of you Blair. I'd like tropical fruits too." Tripp opened a little mini-fridge in the limo and took out some juices. He gave them the juice boxes and Blair smiled. "Thanks." she said and sipped from the juice box. Blair took Serenas hand and leaned her head on Serenas shoulder. "I know it's a bit soon, but, can you promise we'll last forever?" Blair whispered to Serena. "Of course B. Best friends forever." Serena said with a smile.

* * *

**After notes: So, yay, I posted! Hehe well, I've been watchin Gossip Girl so I've gotten a bit distracted while writing. Now, expect more tomorrow! ;) Please, do review if you like my fanfic :)**


End file.
